


strange new (familiar) world

by straypunk



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, Riolu Player Character, Self-Insert, Shinx Partner Pokemon, rated t just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straypunk/pseuds/straypunk
Summary: it's a great big worldso be careful out thereThe world of mystery dungeons has always been separate from humans—hidden away in another dimension, where only Pokemon exist. There have been times where humans were pulled into the mystery dungeon world; transformed into a pokemon so they could help realign some cosmic imbalance.This is one of those rare occasions where the universe can wait for a bit.
Relationships: Partner Pokemon & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Kudos: 9





	strange new (familiar) world

Oh...

Oh no...

W-What...

What have I done...?

I'm...

I'm so sorry...

I... I didn't...

... I can fix this.

Just hold on, please.

_I can fix this._

I didn't want to hurt anyone—especially not this badly.

Dialga didn't want to either.

I'm sorry... some humans can be cruel, but...

You weren't...

You _aren't._

You wanted to protect your team—your _friends_...

That's very noble of you.

... I hope this works.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't die.


End file.
